


Jack of All Trades

by Uecchi_sama



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Original Character Has a Quirk (My Hero Academia), givenxbokunohero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uecchi_sama/pseuds/Uecchi_sama
Summary: The youngest sister of the Uenoyama family is the first to be born with a quirk. Where does life take her?
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Jack of All Trades

The Uenoyama family was a fairly normal one. All was normal and quirkless, except for the youngest daughter, Hidenka.

Hide-chan was the first in the family to exhibit a quirk, needless to say everyone in the family had no clue how to handle a child with super hero like powers. But nonetheless, Hide grew up just like every child with a quirk could, aspiring to be the greatest hero.

“Tadaima!” Ritsuka walked into the household quietly. His frown instantly forming into a smile when he heard footsteps bounding towards the entrace.

“Okaerinasai, Sui!” Hidenka latched herself onto her older brother the minute she got close enough to him. “Yoi-nechan prepared pork cutlet tonight!”

Ritsuka couldn’t help but smile at his younger sibling. She was already in her last year of middle school but still called him by the childhood nickname she gave him when she still couldn’t fully pronounce his name.

“Hai, hai.” The older brother nonchalantly said, patting the shorter girls head in the process. “Now will you let me in the house?”

—

Dinner was lively thanks to the energetic chatter of the youngest Uenoyama sibling. She was talking about the hero work she had done for the day. You see Hidenka had a very powerful quirk that no one else had, she had the power of the Jack of all Trades. It allowed her to posses any quirk she had previously seen, all that was left to do was master the quirk and it would be in her arsenal forever. This attracted the attention of so many hero agencies, they wanted to recruit her at such a young age. The government allowed her to work but only for a few hours a day.

“Ma, ma, Sui!” She called out excitedly. “I learned a new quirk today! It allows me to make things go boom!”

Ritsuka smiled at his sister softly, listening intently as she talked about her day with a smile. He would never tell her but, he worried about her the most. He felt that her hero work had taken a toll on her. She would never say it out loud but Ritsuka noticed the way her shoulder slumped and the bags under her eyes got darker. Her childhood was being swept from under her feet with the things she saw out there.

“Hide,” Yayoi called out, cutting the younger girls rant off short, “why don’t you tell Ritsuka about what you received in the mail today?”

“Huh?” Ritsuka asked. “What was it?”

“Ah…” Hidenka sat properly, placing her hands gently on her lap as she faced her older brother. “Onichan, i got accepted into U.A.”

__

Ristuka and the rest of the band had invited the younger girl out for a celebratory dinner. It was to celebrate Mafuyu’s first performance and her acceptance into U.A.

They were at their favourite yakiniku place.

“Cheers!” Haruki raised his glass and soon Kaji followed.

“Cheers!”

The four boys looked with soft eyes as the younger girl raised her glass of chocolate milk to bump with their glasses of soft drinks and beer. The girl seemed to light up when their glasses clinked, she drank her chocolate milk gladly.

“Uenoyama-kun,” Mafuyu spoke softly, “is it a good time to tell her?”

“Eh? Tell me what?” Ritsuka froze, forgetting how sharp his younger siblings hearing was. Haruki and Kaji stared at the couple and the girl cautiously. Were they really going to announce their relationship here? They had hoped that it would be more formal, since Hide was a family member.

Ritsuka smiled uneasily at his sister. Hidenka looked between Mafuyu and her older brother, and smiled devilishly.

“You guys thought i didn’t know?”

“EHHHHHH?!”

“I’m not blind. Sui, I knew you were in love with Fuyu-chan a long time ago. It was obvious.”

Ritsuka’s world seemed to crash at the same time brighten up. It was that obvious huh? But he was glad that his sister accepted him for who he was and who he loved.

To him, her unconditional love made her the hero she was.

“Hide-chan,” Kaji spoke up. “How is your hero work?”

“Mm. Yeah.” Haruki put down his beer to look at the girl. “You’ve got a new bruise on your cheek.”

“Bruise?” Mafuyu looked closely at the girls cheek, and he in fact did see a dark coloured bruise poke out.

“Hide.” Ritsuka seemed more serious. He handed her a wipe, knowing she hid her bruise under make up. Hidenka sighed, wiping off the make up on her cheek.

Ritsuka’s hands curled up into tight fists. The bruise was worse than he thought. Her whole eye was black and blue and it ran all the way down her cheek to her chin.

“It’s not that bad.” Hide started.

“What do you mean it’s not that bad?!” Haruki said a little too loudly. “Hide-chan, look at you! Maybe you don’t notice it but we do! You’re worn out, your supposed to be enjoying your childhood not scaring it.”

“I’m fine, Haru-nii…” The girl said with her head held down.

“No you’re not! How can you not notice it, Hide-chan?? Do you not notice how your brother is worried about you too?!”

“Of course I do!”

The table went quiet as Hide let out her emotions.

“Of course I notice…” Ristuka put a hand on her head in an attempt to comfort her. “But… I need to do this… I… I have to.”

__

“Class, i know it’s a little late into the semester, but we have a new student.”

Aizawa nodded at the girl who stood by the door, telling her it was alright to enter the classroom. Hide took a deep breath, holding her bag tighter as she walked in. She kept her eyes trailed on the floor but that didn’t stop her from noticing the stares and gasps she earned.

“Sensei!” The green haired boy called out. “Th-that’s, that’s -“

“Go ahead, Uenoyama,” Aizawa said, closing his book and cutting off the hasty student, “Introduce yourself.”

Hide finally face forward, getting a good look at her new classmates. It would be the first time in a while that she had gone to school, her hero work had pulled her out of school. But the government and Principal of U.A. Gladly accepted her.

She smiled softly.

“Konnichiwa.” Hide bowed her head slightly. “My name is Uenoyama Hidenka, it’s nice to meet you all.”

“WAAAAAAAH!” The class roared up, startling her a little.

“It’s Jack of Trades Hero!”

“What’s she doing here?’

“To be a pro hero at our age is amazing!”

Hidenka shifted in her stance, a little uncomfortable. Was a pro hero all they saw her to be? To her it couldn’t be helped, there was so much press about her being a pro hero at such a young age it would be hard not to be seen as that.

“Tch. Who cares if she’s a pro hero already?” A deep voice called out, silencing the class. “She’s a student just like us, I’m sure I could beat her fine.”

“Kacchan!” The short green haired boy called out.

Hidenka, let out a laugh. Catching the attention of the whole class. Her laugh was pure and innocent, and it struck the hearts of everyone.

“Hai, hai. That’s right. I’m a student just like you.” She bowed her head once more. “Please see me as your equal. Because it is also my dream to protect people.”

Aizawa sighed, looking at the girl in concern, he had seen her in action and already knew her potential. But the toll of hero work took on her young mind concerned him. She was too young to experience it. He only hoped that coming to school here would help ease that pain he knew all too well for her.

“Alright, Uenoyama.” He patted her back slightly. “You can take the open seat next to Bakugou. Bakugou, please raise your hand.”

__

“Uenoyama-san!” The green haired boy turned around in his chair, facing the girl. Three other people came over with warm smiles. “Would you like to have lunch with us?”

Hide’s eyes lit up, she couldn’t remember the last time someone had invited her to lunch.

“Yes!”

The group of friends sat in one table, their food varying from cold soba to pork cutlet. Hide pushed her food around, a little awkward and not used to the situation.

“Midoriya, should we properly introduce ourselves?”

“Oh! Yes. Forgive me, it slipped my mind.” The green haired boy said scratching the back of his head. “My name is Midoriya Izuku, but people call me Deku.”

“Deku?” Hide tilted her head to the side. “That’s a cute nickname.”

“Ah!” Midoriya’s face lit up in a blush as he hid behind his arms.

“But I think I’ll call you Izuku, if that’s alright?”

“Of course it is.”

To Hide, Midoriya seemed so bright. It was almost as if he shined like the sun. She smiled softly at him and hoped he would stay that way.

“Me next!” The only other girl in the group raised her hand. “My name is Uraraka Ochaco, my hero name is Uravity!”

“Ochaco? Uravity? Does your quirk have anything to do with gravity loss?”

Ochaco smiled with pride, she loved it when people figured out her quirk through her witty hero name.

“My name is Iida Tenya! You might have worked with my brother, Inge-“

“INGENIUM!” Hide cut him off. “Your brother is a kind man, I loved working with him.”

Iida smiled at the girl, hearing her talk about his brother so enthusiastically made his heart warm.

Hidenka looked at the quiet boy who had yet to introduce himself. His hair was a unique half and half colour, and his eyes were two toned as well. He was so beautiful it seemed unreal.

“Todoroki… shoto…”

“It’s nice to meet you, Shoto-kun.”

Shoto stared wide eyed at the girl, he had expected her to react instantly to his last name. But it seemed she didn’t care that he was a Todoroki. He felt as if, she knew the pain it would cause him.

“It’s nice to meet you all.” Hide said. “Uhm… you can call me Hide if you’d like.”

“Oiii!! Midoriya!!!” A bright bubbly pink haired girl slung her arm around Izuku. “We need to go practice now!”

“Practice?” Hide asked, confused.

“Oh!” Midoriya looked at her. “It’s almost the summer festival! We’re putting up a band concert. Would you like to help?”

“Band?”

Hide’s mind wandered off to her brother, and the moments he had taught her how to play the guitar. She remembered the smile on his face the first time her performed on stage. She wanted to know, how that felt as well.

“Yeah! You can totally help!” The pink girl said eccentrically. “Show us what you got, Uecchi-chan!”

“Eh? Uecchi?”

“Mm! I know your brother and his band Given! So I’m calling you Uecchi as well!”

“EHHHHHH?!”

__

“Tadaimaaaa.” Hidenka entered the house, dragging her feet in exhaustion.

“Oh. Welcome home, Hide.” Ritsuka greeted her at the door. “How was school? And hero work?”  
  


Hide groaned in response, taking off her shoes and walking in to the living room to flop down on the couch.

  
Ritsuka walked over to fix her skirt so his sister would be more decent.

“I’m guessing your exhausted?”

Hide muffled a groan in to the couch cushions, affirming her older brother’s assumptions. Just then Mafuyu walked out of Ritsuka’s room, noticing the younger girl.

“Ah, Hide-chan, you’re home.”

“Mhmm.” She could barely keep her eyes open.

  
Mafuyu sat on the floor beside her, rubbing her back soothingly knowing that she was exhausted.

“Hide-chan, your fingertips…” Mafuyu said, startling her. “Are you playing guitar again?”

“EHHHHH?!!!!” Hide sat up abruptly, holding her hand close to her. She was surprised Mafuyu had noticed so easily. But that was one thing she loved about her brother’s boyfriend, he noticed everything. The small details were important to him.

Ritsuka looked at his sister as she pouted.

“It was supposed to be a surprise.”

“What was?”

Hide looked up at her brother,

“I’m going to perform at the summer school festival… with… my new friends.”

Mafuyu’s eyes brightened and he hugged her unexpectedly.

“I’m so glad, Hide-chan.”

__

It was the day before the summer festival, practice had just ended. Hidenka was moving into her dorm room. It felt weird to be living away from Ritsuka and Yayoi but it was for everyone’s safety. She thought that maybe being far from her quirkless family, they’d be safer.

After moving in, Hidenka joined the other members of class 1-A in the common area. She sat down on the couch, next to Denki and Bakugou.

“Hide-chaaaaan!” Denki called, slinging an arm over her shoulders. “So so!!!! Tell us about your family! You have such a cool quirk, your family must be soOOOOO powerful!”

“Ah…” Hide stammered. “My family… they’re… they’re all quirkless.”

“NANI?!”

As everyone in the room seemed shocked, Deku went off to the corner, mumbling to himself as he wrote notes down in his notebook.

“My brother is a regular high school student, he has a band though. My sister is a university student. I’m the only one in the family to have a quirk.”

The room had mixed reactions, how could someone with such a powerful quirk come from a completely quirkless family?

“That’s good.” Bakugou said quietly amongst the chaos catching Hide’s attention. “Mean’s your human just like the rest of us.”

With that he stood up, disappearing into the halls.

As the chaos died down, Momo came into the room to give final reminders before everyone went to bed.

“Alright everyone, have we all agreed that Hide-chan would perform for the second half?”

“HA?!”

“SURPRISE HIDE-CHAN!!”

__

Hide couldn’t sleep that night. She felt guilty, was she allowed to have this much fun? To be this happy? After all.. she… she let him die.

Hide walked quietly in the halls until she made her way out of the dorm, sitting on the front steps. She exhaled, it was a warm summer night, the sky was full of stars. It was exactly how it was when…

“Oi, trader.” Bakugou’s voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

The girl looked at him as he moved to sit down beside her. It had been almost two months since she had started going to school here, but this was the first decent conversation they’d have.

She only saw bits and pieces of Bakugou. The only lengthy conversation they had before this one was when she copied his quirk. It amazed him put pissed him off at the same time. She amazed him so much it pissed him off.

“What are you so depressed about?” He asked grumpily. Trying not to show too much concern.

Hide sighed, looking at the sky again. She smiled painfully, trying to be brave.

“Sometimes, I think I don’t deserve all of this.”

“All of what?”

“This happiness with everyone.” Her hands balled up in to fists as she spoke. “I don’t deserve anything really. You see, there was this one hero mission… and… I let someone die and I… that definitely doesn’t make me worthy of being a hero. Of being here.”

It was quiet. Hide took it as it was.

“And I definitely don’t deserve you.”

“Me? Hah?”

“You’re always looking out fo me. Even if it is through grumpy mumbles.”

“YOU HEARD ME?!”

“I’ve always heard you.”

Bakugou’s cheeks flushed pink. Was he being that obvious?

“But… I don’t deserve it. I don’t deserve y-“

He kissed her. He couldn’t help himself. How could someone so kind and so warm be so full of sadness? He wanted to take it all away from her. He didn’t understand where these feelings came from, but they were there and he couldn’t deny it.

He loved Hide.

“Stop that, you idiot.” He said in whisper. “You deserve the world.”

__

Jiro had finished her song. Everyone was enjoying. Should she be allowed to go out there?

Earphone jack waved her over.

Hide couldn’t move.

Bakugou looked over at her from behind the drum set, he smiled smugly and nodded his head.

‘Sui and the band should be in the crowd.’ The girl thought to herself as she walked out on to the stage. She squinted her eyes a little and as expected her brother and his friends cheered her on.

She was going to be singing.

In truth, the had been practicing through instrumental only, she couldn’t figure out what she wanted to say until last night. Until Bakugou.

She stepped in front of the mic, taking a deep breath - telling the others she was ready.

“IKUSO!!!!” Bakugou yelled.

Ritsuka’s eyes went wide as he saw his sister playing up on stage. She looked so sad, but free at the same time.

Yume no tsuzuki Oikakete ita hazu nano ni

(Though we should have been chasing the continuation of our dream)

Magarikunetta hosoi michi Hito ni tsumazuku

(We trip over people on this narrow winding road.)

_‘Yes. Maybe this is all the words I’ve been keeping.’_

Hide’s friends all looked at her in shock, where were these lyrics coming from?

How could she have held all these emotions back?

She was such a happy girl, but her voice sounded like she was screaming for help.

At that moment, Bakugou felt as if he stopped playing on his drums.

Hide… she was a hero in need of saving.

Ano koro mitai ni tte Modoritai wakejanai no

(Saying, “This is just like back then,” Doesn’t mean i want to go back)

Nakushite kita sora wo Sagashiteru

(I’m searching for the sky we lost)

Wakattekuremasu you ni Gisei ni natta you na

(I want you to understand)

Kanashii kao wa yamete yo

(So stop making a sad face like you’re the victim)

_‘ Do you hear me, Mistu? These are the words that, I want to say.’_

Tsumi no saigo wa namida janai yo Zutto kurushiku seotteku nda

(Your sins don’t end with tears - you wull carry them suffering forever)

Deguchi mienai kanjou meiru ni Dare wo matteru no?

(Who are you waiting for, in this labyrinth of emotions with no seeable exit?)

Shiroi no-to ni tsuzutta you ni Motto sunao ni hakidashitai yo

(I want to spit out the words more honestly, like writing a blank notebook)

Nani kara Nogaretainda ... Genjitsu tte yatsu?

(What are you wanting to escape from… this thing called reality?)

_‘ I’m sorry, Mistu. I let you die. I let my best friend die.’_

In the crowd, Ristuka felt as if he needed to hold his sister. He knew at that moment, she was being as honest as she could be. It was just like that time with Mafuyu. She was crying out for help. He knew it.

“HIDENKA!”

Kanaeru tame ni Ikiterundatte Wasurechai sou na Yoru no manaka

(It seems you’ve forgotten, in the middle of this night, that we’re living to make our wish come true)

Bunan ni nante Yatterarenai kara ...Kaeru basho mo nai no

(We won’t be able to take it safe, because we have no plave to go back to)

Kono omoi wo keshite shimau niwa Mada jinsei nagai desho (I'm on the way)

(You still have too long a life left to erase those feelings completely, don’t you think?0

Natsukashiku naru Konna itami mo kangei jan

(It takes me back, even pain like this is a welcome feeling)

“Uenoyama-kun!”

Ritsuka had let go of Mafuyu’s hand and started making his way to the front of the stage. He pushed passed people but it seemed endless, the stage seemed so far away, Hide was too far away from him. There was no way he would reach her.

Ayamaranakucha ikenai yo ne Ah, Gomen ne

(I really need to apologize, don’t I? Ah, I’m sorry)

Umaku ienakute Shinpai kaketa mama datta ne

(I’ve made you worry because I couldn’t say it right)

Ano hi kakaeta zenbu Ashita kakaeru zenbu

(I carried everything back then, and I’ll carry everything tomorrow)

Junban tsuketari wa Shinaikara

(I’m not going to make an order of them or anything)

Wakkate kuremasu you ni Sotto me wo tojitanda 

(I want you to understand, so I quietly closed my eyes)

Mitakunaimono made Miendamon

(And was able to see even things I didn’t want to see)

Hide at this moment, was screaming for help.

She wanted to be saved, she wanted to rid herself of all this pain.

_‘ Someone, anyone, please, hear me.’_

Iranai uwasa ni chotto Hajimete kiku hatsugen docchi?

(Which of those worthless rumors did i hear first?)

Ni kai attara tomodachi datte? Uso wa yamete ne

(We’re friends after meeting just twice? Stop telling lies)

Akai ha-to ga iradatsu you ni Karadan naka moeteirunda

(It burns inside my body like my heart is red with irritation)

Honto wa Kitai shiten no ... Genjitsutte yatsu?

(Does it really give you hope? This thing called reality)

Izuku looked at his friend, she was singing her heart out. Her voice reached his heart. He saw in the crowd those people who seemed to hear her cry.

It was a bittersweet thing, some people were dancing and jumping to the song, but those who knew, those who knew stared at her in shock.

What have they done to this child?

Kanaeru tame ni Ikiterundatte Sakebitaku naru yo Kikoete imasu ka?

(I’m wanting to scream that we’re living to make our wish come true - can you hear it?)

Bunan ni nante Yatterarenai kara ...Kaeru basho mo nai no

(We wont be able to take it safe, becausee we have no place to go back to)

Yasashisa niwa itsumo kansha shiteru Dakara tsuyoku naritai (I'm on the way)

(I’m always grateful your kindness, that’s why I want to be strong)

Susumu tame ni Teki mo mikata mo kangei jan

(I’ll welcome friend or foe for the sake of moving forward.

Dou yatte tsugi no doa Akerundakke? Kangaeteru?

(How exactly will you open the next door? What do you think?)

Mou hikikaesenai Monogatari hajimatterunda

(You can’t take It back now - the story has begun)

Me wo samase Me wo samase

(Open your eyes, open your eyes)

It was true, she couldn’t take back the choices she made. She chose to be a hero. She chose this life. And maybe, she chose to let him die.

Kono omoi wo keshite shimau niwa Mada jinsei nagai desho?

(You still have too long a life to erase these feelings completely, don’t you think?)

Yarinokoshiteru koto Yarinaoshite mitai kara

(I want to redo the things I left undone)

Mou ichido yukou

(So let’s go, one more time!)

Nakaeru tame ni Ikiterundatte Sakebitaku naru yo Kikoete imasu ka?

(I’m wanting to scream that we’re living to make our wish come true- can you hear it?)

Bunan ni nante Yatterarenai kara ...Kaeru basho mo nai no

(We wont beable to take it safe, because we have no place to go back to)

Yasashisa niwa itsumo kansha shiteru Dakara tsuyoku naritai (I'm on the way)

(I’m always grateful for your kindness, that’s why i want to be strong)

Natsukashiku naru Konna itami mo kangei jan

(It takes me back, even pain like this is a welcome feeling!)

Hidenka had made her choice.

—

Bakugou needless to say was happy he proved all who doubted his class wrong. Their message reached the hearts of many and that’s all he wanted.

Eri and Togata entered the room to great Izuku as Bakugou continued to melt the ice with his quirk.

“Ma, Deku-kun,” Togata said while looking around, “where’s Hide-chan? Her brother is outside looking for her.”

“Huh? Oh, I think she said she wanted to change clothes so she headed back to the dorm.”

Bakugou’s world froze, Hide was by herself? He knew what that meant.

“Oi, Bakugo.” Kirishima tried to call his attention. “You alright?”

The usually violent boy raced out of the gymnasium, pushing past his classmates.

“DEKU. TELL HIDE’S BROTHER TO GO TO THE DORM.”

__

Hidenka stumbled out of her dorm room, it was getting harder and harder to breathe. Maybe she just needed to go outside, to get fresh air.

After nearly falling down the stairs and bumping in to every piece of furniture, she reached the door. But as she opened it, Bakugou came in.

“HIDE!”

She collapsed in his arms. Bakugou’s world seemed to stop, she was deathly pale and her body was violently shaking.

“Katsuki…” She looked up at him, barely able to keep her eyes open. “Suki da yo.”

At that moment, she fainted, going limp in the boys arms.

Ristuka and the other band members had just arrived at the dorms, horrified at the sight of Bakugo carrying unconscious Hide in his arms.

“Tasukete!” Bakugou pleaded. “Please!”

__

Ritsuka stood still outside his younger sisters hospital room. Waiting.

The doctor came out, and looked at him with a sad look in his eyes.

_‘No. She can’t be, right?’_

“She was touch and go for a moment, but she’ll be alright.” The doctor said. “Uenoyama-san, your sister, she… she tried to kill herself.”

The older boy’s world seemed to stop.

Why?

Why?

WHY?!

He walked in to the hospital room slowly, afraid of what he might see.

Hidenka lay on the bed, almost as pale as the white sheets, she was attached to various hospital instruments.

It seemed as if, she was already dead.

“ H-Hide?” Ritsuka reached out for his sisters hand. It took every amount of courage not to pull back when he felt how cold it was. “Hide… I’m so sorry… I’m sorry.”

In the silence of the room, Ritsuka let his tears fall. How could he have let this happen?

“Sui…” Ritsuka’s eyes shot open as he heard her speak. She was smiling at him. After everything, she could still smile? “I’m sorry, Sui.”

—

Hide stayed in the hospital for a while. She chose to only have family as her visitors since she needed time to heal.

She revealed the truth.

The truth about Mitsu’s death. She was on a hero mission with her senior hero. Mitsu had become like a brother to her, in many ways, she loved him. But she made a mistake, and Mitsu sacrificed his life for her.

She finally admitted how guilty she felt.

But today, today was the day she would return to U.A. And hopefully, Bakugou would be there waiting for her.

She stood outside the classroom door, taking a moment before she knocked.

“Come in.” She smiled at how lazy Aizawa sensei sounded.

It was quiet when she entered, everyone had worried looks on their faces. They couldn’t believe she was back.

“HIDE-CHAN!!!”

—

Back at the dorms, Hide made her way down the stairs, past everyone who was chatting in the common area. She knew where to find him.

He was sitting outside, on the stairs, just like she remembered.

She took a deep breath, and finally sat down beside him, letting her head rest on his shoulder.

“Tch.” Bakugou hissed.

“Yeah, I didn’t think it’d be that easy.” Hide said softly, taking Bakugou’s hand in hers.

“Damn right, it won’t!”

He enveloped her in his arms, as tight as he could. It was as if he was afraid she’d disappear if he didn’t hold her tight enough.

“Gomenasai, Katsukil.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“I know.”

“You’re such an idiot.”

“Haii haiiii, katsu.”

“But you know what?”

“Mm? Nani?”

“Suki da yo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I had this idea after watching the latest season of Boku no Hero and finishing Given.  
> The song she sings is originally: Again by Yui.


End file.
